sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Thea Kairos
Name: Thea Kairos Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: archery, cheerleading, acting, student council Appearance: Thea stands a statuesque 5’10” and weighs in at an athletic 150 lbs. Her Greek ancestry is very apparent in her olive skin and shoulder-length, wavy black hair that she usually wears down, framing her oval shaped face. Her emerald green eyes are full of intelligence and mischief and are accentuated by her sculpted eyebrows. Thea is rarely seen without her make-up perfectly applied. Her flawless skin is the result of the years of the finest skin care products. Her full lips accent her face, and are usually a copper color. When not in her cheerleading uniform Thea often resembles an Ambercrombie and Fitch model. Her usual dress code being tight layered shirts matched with either a short skirt or tight jeans. Biography: Thea Kairos is a second-generation American, born to Sebastian and Kate Kairos. She is their only child, the product of several rounds of fertility treatment and a very difficult pregnancy. As a result, Thea has been cherished and has rarely been denied the things she really wants. Her father is CEO of Sweet Eats Chocolates, the business her grandfather started when he immigrated to the United States. Roughly six years ago, her father began working on expanding the business, from a single small store to several small boutiques and a huge mail order business, thanks to the advent of the internet. Thea’s mother had been a stay-at-home mom but has become more and more involved in the day-to-day operations of the family business. Thea is very outgoing and loves to be the center of attention. She developed a love for acting when she won the roll of Lead Rose in the third grade class play. Since then, she’s been involved in every theater production, either on stage or behind the scenes, although Thea much prefers to be on stage. When her parents began to expand the business, they inevitably had less time and attention for their daughter. In response, Thea began to act out in small ways, doing petty things like randomly skipping school assignments or refusing to do her household chores. Her grades slipped a bit, nothing too drastic but enough to irritate her parents, who placed heavy emphasis on the importance of education. They chalked it up to minor childish rebellion and hoped it would pass quickly. When Thea was 14, her grandfather came to live with the family after the death of his wife. This transition was difficult for Thea as her grandfather objected to what he viewed as the overindulgence of his grandchild. Aelous Kairos was an Olympic archer for Greece in his youth, and has decided that Thea could learn much and benefit from the mental discipline that archery requires. She was initially resistant to the idea, but has since grown to enjoy the time she spends with him and attention the activity provides. She can often be found local archery range, either practicing under her grandfather’s critical but watchful eye or simply watching him practice. Thea's mother was captain of her cheer squad in high school and recognized that cheerleading would be an excellent outlet for Thea's energy and desire to be the center of attention. In an effort to spend more time with her daughter, she has worked hard with Thea to perfect the moves that earned her a spot on the cheer squad. Thea doesn’t mind working hard as long as it’s on something she enjoys or finds useful. As a result of the increased interest from her family, her behavior at home and her relationship with her parents has improved. The Kairos family makes frequent trips to Greece to visit old friends and relatives. Because of this semi-regular travel, Thea looks down on most of her fellow classmates, feeling she is more worldly and cultured than they are. She can often be heard trying to make her classmates more “refined”. Since she is an only child who was doted on by parents and grandparents, Thea can be very blunt or even completely tactless when stating her opinions and beliefs. And she is very free with her opinions and beliefs, especially if she thinks she is being helpful. While these interactions don’t always end well, it has yet to result in violence against her. Thea’s best friend since elementary school has been Charlene Norris. She’d been annoyed when some of her classmates had taken to calling Charlene “Chuck”. Since Charlene found this new nickname upsetting, the boys took to calling her Chuck every chance they got. Finally, fed up with having to hear it repeated a million times a day, she’d thrown a pencil at the ringleader, which succeeded in earning her a recess detention, an enemy, and a best friend. Thea and Charlene have been best friends ever since. Thea enjoys having someone she can always rely on, someone who is on her side. She is happy to let Charlene play the flirt, while she gets to speak her mind. Recently, though, the two girls interests have started to diverge. Thea is more committed to cheerleading and ran for and successfully won the office of secretary on the student council. A post which has put her in an interesting position of working closely with her ex-boyfriend Max Neill. Thea has recently started dating James Mulzet and the two have become quite close in the short time that they have been dating. Advantages: Thea is an athlete (trained in two sports). She is also a seasoned actress and can use these skills to manipulate a situation to her advantage, assuming she remembers to use them. Thea has two strong allies, her best friend and boyfriend, both of which she could manipulate to meet her needs if she needed to. Disadvantages: Thea has a tendency to assume she is better than others and can be very blunt and even callous. This has caused her to make a few enemies. Thea has grown up in the Twin Cities and therefore has no survival training. If something were to happen to her boyfriend James, Thea would take it hard, and it could cause her to lose focus on the game. Designated Number: Female Student No. 067 --- Designated Weapon: Mauser C96 (9mm) non-detachable box magazine (10 round capacity) Conclusion: Ooh I do enjoy when students such as G067 believe that they are the center of the universe. It makes it all the more fun when their "friends" such as G031 get fed up with their attitude. Thankfully for her, her weapon may repel people back and hopefully for us, make things interesting. The above biography is as written by arscapi. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Arscapi Kills: None Killed By: Collar detoantion after being pushed into a pit by Ericka Bradley Collected Weapons: Mauser C96 (assigned weapon) Allies: None Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Thea, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Five, six, seven, eight *No Talent for Certainty *We've Got Spirit, Yes We Do *A Few Administration Issues *She Shook Me Cold *The Big Night *The Dance Must go on! *By the River (Content Warning) V4: *Accidental Acrophobia *Watch Your Step *Cleanliness and Loneliness *Revenge is Best Served Cold *Anthem for Doomed Youth *The Use of Common Sense is Authorized *Everyday is like Sunday *Confiscate the Crown *In For a Penny, In For a Pound *The Ultimate Party Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Thea Kairos. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Thea was an interesting character, especially because she tied well into some themes about revenge (specifically, revenge never pays off quite as expected and only leads into a chain of payback). Thea had a good group, and she had every reason to hate Hayley. It was good to see a character who really cared about the deaths of people important to her. The problem, I think, is that Hayley made a pretty weak counterpoint. She shrugged off most of the revelations, and it made the actual confrontation a bit anticlimactic. Then, Thea's death was basically random and came off as a little bit gimmicky for having no connection to anything before in her story. I liked her end, again, but it's just such an odd end to her character arc, especially given that it's not even really a typical cynical popped-in-the-head SOTF death. Thea's not bad, but I feel stuff just got a little confused at some points and weakened her overall narrative. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students